


Temptation

by Greeneyedsigma



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3D Printer Holoform, F/M, Fem!Optimus, Genderswap, Humanformers, Other, Sexy Human Female Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedsigma/pseuds/Greeneyedsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his greatest temptation, and the one thing he couldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Temptation中文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344448) by [assisapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple)



When Cade discovered the part of the Cybertronians badass tech that allowed for them to create living breathing 3D models of themselves as any species they wanted, Cade didn’t realize that it meant he was going to have to face the biggest temptation of his life. Optimus Prime, an amazing battle Femme, and sweetest and bravest of all the Autobots, was already a bit of a temptation to a man who swooned over any technology he could get his hands on. But he had been able to put aside his, as Tessa put it, weird ass attraction to the twenty five foot tall robot. But any reservations he had about his attraction to her flew right out the god damned window the second he laid eyes on her human form for the first time. 

For a couple weeks he had overheard the Autobots discussing their ability to project what they called holoforms. The theory had interested him, but it hadn’t meant anything until he first caught sight of those long legs coming down the stairs of Cade’s newly built house. Joshua was fiddling with Cade’s guard dog in an attempt to help Cade fix the stupid things voice recognition, so he hadn’t noticed when Cade dropped the screwdriver he had been holding, eyes focused on those legs. Christ, they went on for days. Cade hadn’t realized that those legs belonged to Optimus until he met her Crystalline blue eyes, after scanning her body from the tips of her slender feet, up the length of those legs, admiring the contrast the pale blue short jean cut offs made to her deeply tanned skin, eyes widening over the gap of the soft toned flesh of her belly revealed between the waist of her shirt and the hem of her tight t-shirt, blushing when he saw how strained the material was across her stacked chest (and, God, was she stacked), loving all of that long blue/black hair that tumbled down her back to her waist. And then there was her face. Strong but beautiful features reminding him of her, and then her eyes, and Oh my god, it was Optimus.

Tessa followed the femme down the stairs smirking at her father’s reaction. It had taken her nearly a week to convince Optimus that the shorts were a good idea, and man did they make her legs look miles long, well actually, her legs looked long any way. Tessa knew there wasn’t going to be anything happening between her Dad and the female bot that was the closest thing to a mom she’d had since her mom passed away, especially since Optimus and Grimlock had bonded. 

She was his greatest temptation, and the one thing he couldn’t have.


End file.
